Luo Qingwu
Description * Female Human Cultivator * Lin Feng's 8th official direct disciple. * She hails from the Ancient Yuantian World's Luo Family. * She was born with a supreme constitution Heavenly Yin Spiritual Pearl which later evolved to a Pure Yin Constitution under Lin Feng's hands. * Luo Qingwu. ** Age: 10 years and 2 monthsC ** Current realm of cultivation: 8th level of Qi Cultivation Stage ** Talent Statistics: Innate Ability – 9 points; Intelligence – 8 points; Determination – 7 points; Fortune – 6 points. ** Recommended model of education: Pure Yin body from the Heavenly Yin Spiritual Pearl. Recommended to cultivate Yin-type mantras. Besides, she has a gift in terms of art of swordplay. Recommended to be her path of development in the future." ** from Transcending the Nine Heavens History Luo Qingwu was born under the Luo Family of the Ancient Yuantian World. In her childhool she left the Ancient Yuantian World for a trip to the Kunlun Mountains. There the rival of the Luo Family the Yang family plotted against her which lead to her Heavenly Yin pearl being on the verge of destruction, but this lead to the meeting between Luo Qingwu and Lin Feng. * Before Chu Yang returned to the past Luo Qingwu and he were lovers, but Chu Yang abandoned her to further his mantra which he regretted till his last breath. In the new life Chu Yang is determined to take her as his wife, but Lin Feng accidentally slandered him as a pedophile to Luo Qingwu which destroyed her impression of him. Techniques Unnamed Royal Dagger Technique (family mantra of the Luo Family) Great Classic of the Ways of Virtues: Celestial Sword Manual Chapter 1: Great Celestial Way of the Eight Trigrams * Heaven Given 6 Unity Sword Mantra ** 1st sword: Eastern Young Yin Sword ** 2nd sword: Western Grand Yin Sword ** 3rd sword: Southern True Yin Sword ** 4th sword: Northern Dark Yin Sword ** 5th sword: Ten Terrestrial Yin Terminating Sword ** 6th sword: Nine Heavens Pure Yin Sword Chapter 2: 4 Appearance Heaven-Cleaving Script * Four Appearance Saint Slaying Sword ** Wind: Heavenly Wind Formless Sword-(improved)->Origin Returning Formless Sword ** Fire: 7 Fires Sky Reaching Sword ** Water: 9 Yin Vast Ocean Sword ** Earth: Virtuous Earth Sword of Life Qingwu Pavillion Disciple Mantra * 7 Swords of the North Dipper * 6 Sword of the South Dipper Items Foundation Establishment Aurous Core * Yellow Pavilion Sword Imprint Nascent Soul * Mystic Origin Qi-Wielding Sword Case -> Han Yang Magic Treasure -Gestation * 7 Treasures Bamboo Fire Cultivation Luo Qingwu's cultivation revolves around her naturally supreme innate ability and her talent with swords. When she was born she was hailed as a supreme genius because she was born with the Heavenly Yin Pearl. However, she was targeted by her family enemy she sustained severe injuries to her pearl and was in danger of losing her foundation. Later, Lin Feng fixes and even upgrades her constitution to the Pure Yin Constitution and joins the Celestial Sect of Wonders. There Lin Feng discovered her talent in the way of the sword specifically being a companion and friend to the sword. Lin Feng also saw that Qingwu would slack off if not observed and so threw her within the Yin-Yang Sea to cultivate. She was the 3rd member of the Celestial Sect of Wonders to create the Holy Light of Creation, Void Annihilation Divine Light. This Holy Light has properties similar to the Big Freeze which brings everything to zero. Once Luo Qingwu achieved the Immortal Soul she showed her own special Sword Qi called Origin Extremes Spirit Sword Qi which has the potential to rival the Celestial Sword Qi. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Disciples